Red strings
by Ryu3oktober
Summary: Saat waktu telah memanggilnya untuk jadi yang utama, namun gadis pemilik kunci itu adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Saat takdir mengharuskannya menemui cinta terlarang, sedangkan hati yang pernah hancur itu sangat rapuh. Inilah kisah asmara yang selalu berputar, antara manusia dan makhluk abadi terjadi.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia,Nyotalia beserta isinya milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning : OOC, AU, supernatural gagal, typo(s), aneh?, gaje, dst**

* * *

_Endless and far, boundless and deep, like destinies that crossed each other__  
__I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again, the fact that we were finally able to meet__  
__Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flowers wait for the rain,  
and the night falls in love with tomorrow__  
__I learned so much for the fact that two hearts were one_

"Ah! Gimana bayar apartemen dan semuanya kalau aku dipecat dari tempatku bekerja? Gimana bayar kuliahnya? Aku bingung" Sebuah suara lembut dengan aksen Italia terdengar dari sebuah bangku di taman.

Gadis yang sedang risau itu berambut _auburn _dengan rambut mencuat melawan grafitasi di salah satu bagiannya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir sederhana membuat penampilannya terkesan simpel namun manis. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan rompi berwarna cokelat muda, bagian bawah ia memakai rok selutut berwarna cokelat. Kali ini ia termangu melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola sambil memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti.

"Ahh... kalau seperti ini aku jadi ingin bunuh diri... Tapi _mamma_ pasti sedih kalau aku putus asa" Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, ve! Jadi besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan kalau bisa yang tetap!"

Gadis itupun dengan gontai pergi dari taman dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**Di sebuah mansion...**

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang anehnya memiliki wajah yang berbeda. Yang satu sedang asyiknya minum teh bak bangsawan dan membaca sebuah buku berambut hitam serta memakai kacamata. Ada yang berambut pirang bermata biru membaca novel klasik dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun, disampingnya orang berambut perak bermata merah sedang menopang dagu karena bosan. Semuanya hening hingga datanglah wanita berambut cokelat.

"S_zia!(1) _Aku sudah menghubungi kantor berita dan iklan lowongan pekerjaan akan diterbitkan besok!" Wanita itu terlihat bersemangat

Yang berambut pirang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wanita itu."_Sansguis-kratura?(2) _Kenapa makhluk satu itu lagi, _tante?(3)"_

"Ludwig! Jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi!" Bentak yang berambut hitam

"_whatever, onkel"_

Laki-laki yang dibentak tadi meninggalkan ruangan itu, wanita satu-satunya yang ada disitu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan dibalas dengan pandangan penuh arti. Sedangkan yang berambut perak hanya tertegun melihat drama pendek di hadapannya tadi.

"Dasar Lud tidak _awesome! _Kenapa sih ia begitu benci sama manusia? Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka" Ia menatap dua orang di depannya

"Yah, bukannya ayah kalian terbunuh oleh mereka?" Tanya si wanita

"Tapi itu belum tentu, Eliza... lagipula itu kata _das italien(4) _yang bilang, kadang-kadang aku tidak percaya walaupun keluarga Kirkland lebih tidak kupercaya"

"Yah lagipula sebenarnya kami melakukan ini karena memang diluar sana ada gadis yang punya _rot-schord(5) _yang untungnya terikat dengan milik Luddy~, benar bukan _szívem_(6)?" Wanita melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria berkacamata

"_Ja, liebe"_

Yang berambut perak entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman dengan yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri dihadapannya. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun ia bangkit dan menuju pintu.

"Terserah kalian, tapi yang pasti nama keluarga kami dipertaruhkan... Roderich, Elizaveta" Iapun menutup pintu itu.

"Khukhu... kuharap yang membacanya gadis manis itu!"

"_Ja, _kuharap karena memang 'waktunya' akan tiba sesaat lagi"

_I can't see our world yet, in the end of this far road__  
__I'll just survive without changing, I will not hesitate__  
__If I look back, maybe our steps will stay away from each other, so__  
__Our tied up destiny, won't break up  
However, faith was never lost as I swore to find  
A way to forever keep what is mine_

* * *

**Note : **

**(1)Szia!(HUN)****: Hai!**

**(2)**_**Sansguis-kratura**_**(entah bahasa apa) : Makhluk berdarah,istilah yang saya ciptain selama 10 menit mencari di google translate, gabungan bahasa latin Sansguis(darah) dan Kratur(Jerman+a) artinya makhluk berdarah jadi ini bisa dibilang bahasa kasar untuk penggilan kita(manusia) bagi mereka :D**

**(3)tante(GER) : tante, bibi**

**(4)das italien(GER) : Orang Italia (Panggilan untuk vampir Italia oleh vampir Jerman BD. Saya lagi yang bikin istilahnya XD)**

**(5)Rot-schord : istilah yang saya gunain, penjelasannya nanti dichapter depan(spoiler)**

**(6)Szívem(HUN) : Sayoongg~(?)**

* * *

**Haha, inilah author labil bikin cerita baru lagi. Setelah menghapus banyak cerita akhirnya berakhir bikin baru lagi XD**

**Pertama kali bikin romance+supernatural karena romance sebenernya bukan spesialis sayaaa! Saya lebih bisa nulis crime, action dan sci-fi(walau nggak bisa-bisa amat). Sekalian belajar dan nyoba jadi saya nulis romance.**

**Hanya untuk mengingatkan, pair disini Gerfem!Ita, bagi yang nggak suka jangan flame plz!  
saya disini cuma pengen reviewnya**

**Untuk yang cuma baca, Danke  
dan yang review saya berterima kasih berkali-kali :D**


End file.
